Dragon Princess
by Neko-chan5
Summary: You'll have to read to find out. ~.^ Little bit of kissing. Would that make it PG13?
1. Default Chapter

"Trunks this isn't your fault!" Feylin cried. Trunks tensed up and looked down at the ground.  
"But it is Feylin, I couldn't protect the earth and-" She cut him off before he had the chance to  
finish. She knew this was her last chance of reasoning with him. The winds would kick up again  
only this time bringing about a new ice age as Bulma described it. "Think of the boys they still  
need you, I still need you. I don't want to leave you behind...I couldn't bare the thought of living  
with out you." He looked at his two sons sleeping in the car packed in between boxes. He bent  
down a picked up the last box and set it in the trunk. Trunks closed the trunk and took one last  
look at his home. Feylin was waiting in the car she looked back at Trunks who was slowly  
making his way to the front of the car.  
***  
"What is taking them so long?!" Vegeta grunted and walked over to Bulma. "Stop worrying  
woman! They'll be here!" Bulma narrowed her eyes and was about to open her mouth when.  
"Hey look I think I see them!" Gohan shouted attempting to stop the fight. Bulma spun around  
and smiled. Trunks was at the wheel driving like a maniac while Feylin clutched her seat. He  
threw on the brakes and the car skidded a little before coming to a halt. Feylin and Trunks  
quickly unbuckled the two sleeping boys. Bulma walked over and capsulized the car. She placed  
the capsule in her pocket. They boarded the ship and the door closed behind them. What the  
future has in store for them was uncertain all Trunks knew it was going to be along journey. He  
could only pray it wouldn't be too long for Feylin would start singing show tunes....  
***  
I know this is short I'm sorry! I hope you in joy it any way. Oh and this takes place in Future  
Trunks time line. I do realize all the z fighters died. This may seem slightly confusing for some  
people, but everything will be explained in later chapters. Hey don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

My very first reviewer for this fic EC-Chan! Oh and if you encapsulized the car with the kids in  
it....well it would probably be very messy. ^_^() I would also like to point out that I don't own  
DBZ as much as I wished I did. How ever I do own Feylin.   
___________  
~*~*~*~*~ = Beginning or end of a lame flash back  
italics = thinking or the character reading something  
*** = some time later  
~***~ = a few years later  
bold = character is pissed and shouting (you probably already knew that)  
(Anything in these) = Me saying something important or completely random  
___________  
Nine months later.....  
Trunks was taking a break from his training. They still hadn't found a new planet to live on and  
supplies were dwindling. Feylin had stopped singing show tunes. Thank heaven for that. No one  
really had the heart to tell her to stop. But Trunks was becoming concerned with her health she  
was looking a little under the weather lately. They had little medical supplies with them, he could  
only hope it wasn't serious.   
***  
"I really don't think you should be out of bed Feylin." Bulma was trying to convince her she  
didn't need her help. "Your just like Trunks you know that. You two are probably worrying over  
nothing." Bulma knew she was trying to hide her illness. She tried to snatch the charts from her  
hand. Feylin only pulled them back and scowled at her. "Bulma you haven't slept in days you  
need someone to help you with this." The older woman sighed she was so stubborn. "Fine if it  
makes you happy I'll go take a nap. Then will you go back to bed?" Feylin nodded and went back  
to looking at the charts. Bulma left the room. She seated her self in front of the main computer.  
She looked at the computers course and with out thinking she began to type in some new  
coordinates. She didn't know where it would take them, she knew it felt familiar some how. She  
could hear a familiar set of footsteps. They stopped and were followed by a growl of annoyance.  
"What are you doing up?" She got up and faced him. "Trunks your-" He cut her off. "I don't care  
what your excuse is, you're sick and you need your rest!" She put her hands on her hips and  
smirked at him. "Look after everything we've been threw I think I can handle a little cold bug!"  
He grunted and scooped her up in his arms. Trunks carried her back to their bedroom. "Would  
you stop squirming already!" She was becoming very irritated with him. "Trunks put me down!  
This is embarrassing!"  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Trunks my leg is fine! Trunks put me down this is embarrassing!" He was completely ignoring  
her. "Look I'll find the last dragon ball and you can wait on the ship." She grunted. "I can walk  
on my own! Namek isn't a life threatening place! I can take care of myself!" He looked at her.  
"Look I promised I would take of you and that's what I'm doing! Now stop squirming!"  
~*~*~*~*~  
Feylin was giving Trunks a death glare as he began pilling blankets on the bed. "Your going stay  
here weather you like it or not.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"Ok, You probably can't understand what I'm saying." Trunks thought for a minute and pointed  
to where she was and spoke slowly. "You stay here." She glared at him. "I'm not a moron I can  
speak your language! Besides I need to have a word with your mother if that's all right with you."  
Trunks looked a little dumbfounded. "Well I-" She spoke quickly. "Look I need to find away  
home. You said your mother was a genius." Trunks nodded. "That probably would best."  
***  
"How did you get here?" Bulma seemed to be very interested in the powder blue haired woman.  
"I'm not sure there was a bright light...the rest is a blur." She looked at the ground as tears began  
streaming down her face. "Don't cry we'll find away to get you home. In the mean time you stay  
here."  
~***~  
"Feylin." She looked up from the computer. Her eyes are so beautiful like a shimmering pool  
kept secret in the woods, in autumn when the leaves float and darken the water. When she smiles  
I swear the sun shines. "Fey" he said in a softer tone. She stood up and looked at him she could  
sense something was up. Before she could react he leaned down and kissed her on the lips: gently  
at first, slowly, quietly, but with growing passion that not even an inexperienced virgin could  
mistake. His lips slowly traveled down her neck, she then gave a shivering tiny sigh. She became  
confused when he pulled away and looked at her. Did she do something wrong? Was she  
supposed to say something or do something? "So innocent," he whispered barely loud enough for  
her to hear "you are innocent Fey" Her cheeks became flushed. He was used to women who  
knew how to kiss a man. He was her first. She felt embarrassed that this had become obvious to  
him. He smiled at her, a smile that melted away all emotions except for the newly found love for  
him. "Will you do me the honor of marring me Feylin?"  
~*~*~*~*~  
Hope you liked this chapter. ^_^() Basically I just explained a little of who Feylin is and what her  
relationship is with Trunks. Hopefully you were able to understand why the z fighters are alive.  
More to come soon and until next time chocolate spaghetti! 


End file.
